Best Friends for Freakin' Life
by truthbeforethelies
Summary: "I slept with Zayn Malik, I slept with him and all he said was, 'Thanks for the quick fix.'" The blonde said, looking down at his sandwich with glassy eyes. Perhaps some background information is needed, yes? Harry&Niall&Liam friendship. Hints of Ziall and Larry.


_Best Friends for Freakin' Life_

fanfiction by whenhunt

"A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down."

* * *

Liam's not exactly sure how they got there, sitting at their usual table, completely dumbfounded.

"What?" He asked simultaneously with Harry.

"I slept with Zayn Malik." Perhaps some background information is needed, yes?

* * *

Liam, Niall, and Harry have been best mates since they can remember. Harry and Liam were born in their small town while Niall moved to their cozy neighborhood when they were eight. They lived right next door to each other and were practically inseparable. It's still like that today, too.

They had and still do have each other's backs no matter what. Liam was there when Harry came out of the closet, Niall following suit a few months later back in Year Eight. That year had been one of the best and worst.

They were there when Liam's seemingly perfect life fell apart after his mum got cancer. Harry and Niall were there on those late nights when they let Liam cry and cry. It was horrible; Liam was the one did all the comforting, not them.

Or when Gemma got was put in a coma after a car accident. Harry hadn't eaten for a week when Niall finally burst through his door begging him to. It took a while but he decided to have a bite or two [read: a whole meal].

To make a long story short, Harry Styles, Niall Horan, and Liam Payne were best friends, and Liam would be damned before he saw those two boys hurt by some pricks who thought they owned the world.

* * *

This year was going to be hard for the boys, they knew that. The only time they would see each other would be lunch and a free period on Thursday. It started out normal, but soon they were all swamped with homework, trying to get their A-Levels. Harry, being a year younger than the other two, was struggling to adjust to the change in amount of homework.

After school they would have study nights, where Liam would help the boys with maths and in return they would do their best to quiz him for upcoming exams, and Niall would show them how to do their geography homework one map at a time. It was, and still is, a good system.

Ever since the first day of school Liam knew this year would be trouble for his 'Best Mates for Life.' At the lunch table Harry wouldn't shut up about his new Culinary Skills partner, Louis and Niall would eat his food in silence while staring and/or daydreaming about the one and only Cowell Academy bad boy, Zayn Malik. If you asked Liam, he'd tell you he hated both the boys.

Louis Tomlinson was a jack-ass, and that was putting it nicely. He was obnoxious and just _too much_ for Liam. He was loud and big mouthed and just didn't know when to stop. Sure he could be funny, but that was only as long as you weren't the butt of his jokes.

Zayn on the other hand is a different story. He was the school's very own 'bad boy.' He was bi-sexual and very open about sexuality, all the while smoking cigarettes and sporting a new tattoo every other week… okay, so maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but Liam's point has been made. Malik was someone to steer clear of, especially for innocent Nialler.

* * *

It was Tuesday and Zayn Malik was about to go and announce to the entire classroom that he was horny and needed a certain _Horan_ to help him. Sure he'd picked up on how all the blonde would do was stare at him like some homesick puppy, but after a while he kind of thought that it was cute… if it wasn't for the fact that he was best friends with the only kid in school that could really beat him in a fight.

He would never admit out loud, but he was definitely scared of Liam Payne, so when he went to front of the classroom while the teacher was out to announce his news, he changed his mind when a certain brown eyed goody-two-shoes gave him a look from the front of the room and gestured for him to come closer. Zayn did, and he leaned down just so Liam mouth was close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Malik, you even think about Niall Horan and you'll regret it. _Touch _him and I'll kill you."

He never talked to the cute blonde after that.

* * *

Now Liam's sat next to Harry across from Niall at their normal table outside, and Niall's just said of the most ridiculous things in the entire world.

"Pardon?" He asked politely. Surely he had heard Niall wrong. The blond Irish boy grit his teeth and looked down at the sandwich in his hands.

"I said," Pause for dramatic effect, "I slept with Zayn Malik. I slept with him at Cher's party last." Harry was the first to lose his temper. He slammed his fist against the table.

"What the _fuck_?" Niall winced and lowered his gaze even more before taking a sharp and shaky inhale of breath.

"I… I… I slept with him and he just said, 'Thanks for the _quick fix_,' and that was it." The blonde's eyes were rimmed with tears, "I mean, I know that he's all bad boy and stuff but a quick fix? Am I really just a quick fix?" Harry stood up abruptly.

"I'll kill him! That bastard – oh where is he? MALIK!" He screeched, stopping the entire cafeteria from what they were doing and redirecting their attention on the three boy's small table in the corner of the room. Liam was quietly thinking, still trying to process what Niall had just told him while said boy was frantically trying to calm good ole Harold down before he really got his ass kicked. Into next week.

"_Harry! Shut up!_" He said, blue eyes meeting green, "He was probably drunk and –" Niall didn't get to finish because there was the Afghani boy in all his tanned glory.

"Someone call my name?" He asked with a cocky grin. As soon as Liam saw the fire in the curly haired boy's eyes he knew what was going to happen. Harry Styles punch the notorious, undefeated Zayn Malik. Right in the jaw, and the entire planet seemed to freeze.

"You bastard! How could you do that to him! He isn't someone who can just have one night stands!" The tanned boy's face paled at the mention of Niall and he immediately made eye contact with Liam, who looked even more pissed than Harry… if that was possible. Niall, on the other hand, was screaming at the curly haired boy.

"HARRY! I SAID I COULD HANDLE IT!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU SAID HE CALLED IT A QUICK FIX!" The green eyed boy yelled back. A very angry Zayn turned around to look at Niall before raising his voice.

"You said you wouldn't tell them! Dammit, I told you –" And he was interrupted by Liam's fist! A very pissed off Liam's fist. The teen threw the other against a wall with a murderous look in his eye.

"Don't you dare tell him he wasn't supposed say anything to us. He's our _best mate_, and I made myself very clear when I said that if you even thought about him you'd regret it," The brunette shook Malik against the wall while Harry and the blonde were screaming at each other in the background before letting Zayn go and announcing to the entire cafeteria, "Zayn and I are fighting afterschool. Anyone who wants to come see him get his _fucking_ ass handed to him so bad he'll be crying for his mum should stay." As if on cue, the bell rang.

Oh the joys of best friends.

* * *

**AN: **Okay... so I know that I should be working on _Nine Times_, but I've had this little thing forever and I totally forgot about it. Then, I found it like a week ago and today I was like, "Why not finish it?" ...if you haven't checked out _Nine Times _you should. CHP 2 should be up tomorrow or tonight :3

Tell me if I should finish _Best Friends for Freakin' Life_ (: REVIEW|I'm also looking for a beta! So PM me if you're interested.


End file.
